Naruto Shippuden Epic Chapter 1
by Razoil
Summary: The adventures of Itachi and Naruto, who have just paired up and are on there way back to the village just in time for valentines day.


**Chapter 1**

"Been a while since we stopped" Said Naruto, beginning to talk.

"Well it's a long treck through these mountains and if we want to get back to the village in time for valintines day we need to hurry, I bet your dieing to get back and see Sakura" Said Itachi, Sort of chuckling.

"Well what do you think shes gana say when she finds out that your helping me find your brother, what do you think the village is going to think?" Continued Naruto.

"Im not sure, I murdered mearly every Uchiha in the village, and know one knows it was a order, and after my brother killed the geezer, no one will believe me anyways, so we are just going to have to wait and see." Itachi responded questionably. "Also, If you don't mind, can I crash on your couch for a few nights?"

"Fine but if I catch one of your crows in my window ima send it flying up your ass, got it?" Said Naruto, seemingly serious. "Besides why would I just let you sit outside all night with people trying to kill you..."continued Naruto. "If my house gets burnt down im going to be pissed..." Said Naruto, chuckling under his breath.

"Well, we will just have to wait and find out now wont we, Im more than likely going to put on some kind of disguise." Responded Itachi, Continueing in a suttle voice, "I know you are working hard to try and change my brothers mind, and im wondering if its the best idea if im standing by your side while you are doing it, dont you think that will put the odds against you?"

"I think he is over that, im sure most of his anger now comes from the feeling of regret he has for ever trying to kill you, he tracked down Danzo and he fought untill he could not fight no more, and Danzo had fallen before him. Now he has set his eyes on the Hidden Leaf Village, he wants to continue following his hatred for Danzo, and track it back to where it all began, and i think it will be more of a relief if he knows your alive." Responded Naruto, trying to reasure Itachi that this was a good idea.

Both Itachi and Naruto continued on there way to the hidden leafe village, to later be standing in Naruto's kitchen, Naruto readying to part with Itachi on his quest to find Sakura began to speak.

"Ok, Time to go see what that bimbo is up to!" Chuckled Naruto. "well im off, porns under the chair, make yourself at home." Continued Naruto as he walked out the door, throwing the keys under the mat outside the door. Naruto walked around the town for some time, searching for Sakura, he happened to stumble onto Kakashi, reading his book near the Ramen shop and decided to treat him to a bowl, feeling hungry himself.

"Damnit, I cant find that woman anywhere, where do you think she is!" Naruto said, loudly.

Kakashi responded, "I swear i seen her in the spa...I...I mean, walking into the spa, why dont you go ask?"

Naruto, staring Kakashi down responded, "You sonofabitch!" then as Kakashi quickly disapeared, Naruto fell to the ground as he unknowingly lunged not thinking that it was a clone.

"DAMNIT" Screamed Naruto, "Well, time to do some peeping myself" Whisper naruto, making sure no one heard, even looking left then right afterwards.

Naruto, on his way to the spa, just before he walked in the door heard Sakura's voice coming from inside, sneeking around to put his ear to the fence, he listened in on Sakura, Lady Tsunada, and Hinata's conversation.

Yawning, Sakura said, "this is so refreshing!... HAHA did anyone else see kakashi trying to get a peep from up on the sign? What a perv."

Tsunada responding angerly "WHAAAAAAAT, IMA TEAR HIM A NEW ONE!". Sakura and Hinata Began to laugh uncontrolably.

Hinata cutting in, as she cought her breath. "So Sakura, ive seen Naruto taking a liking to you, how come you two have not gone on a date yet?"

Sakura, responding "Because im afraid hes going to ask me to the ramen stand..."

Tsunada cutting in "Seriously, why dont you, i see the feelings you two have for one another."

Responding quietly, "I know, i do love him. but i dont want to get in the way of him and wanting to get Sasuka back."

Naruto Quickly running off as he suddenly got a idea, as the conversation continued,

"Well you know hes going to find someone else if you dont make your move" said Hinata, "You know i love Naruto too, but not like that. Hes just always been a great influence on me, and i love him for that."

Tsunada knowing that Naruto was listening because she seen orange through the cracks of the fence after hearing rustling from Naruto trying to be sneaky, just let them continue to talk.

Naruto returning with a box of chocolates and some roses made a few shadow clones to help him over the fence, then hidden by the smoke, slowly decended into the water. swimming over to the girls, not thinking they would be naked, swam nearly right between Tsunadas legs, then releasing a small amount of air from his already exhausted lungs and akwardly looking over, Sakuras face turned red, and She screamed

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Immediatly denieing it, Tsunada said "I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!"

Nearly cutting off Tsunada, Sakura screamed "ATLEAST GIVE US SOME WARNING BEFORE YOU LET IT RIP, I MEAN JESUS!"

Then seconds later, the girls were calm, chuckling about the expierence, then Naruto rose infront of the ladies, not to far away, began to rise with the rose in his mouth, barely moving, becoming visible slowly, the girls began to talk questionably.

"Whos is that?" Asked Tsunada

"Im not sure" Responded Hinata

Sakura, knowing exacly who it was, began to stand up int he belly deep water and ran twoards Naruto, instantly spotting the rose in his mouth, and the candies in his arm.

Tsunada and Hinata just now recognising Naruto quickly dipped down to there necks in the water with faces slowly turning red.

"Oh Naruto!" Yelped Sakura in joy, Naruto not know what to do, as naked Sakura hugged him then drug him down into the water.

Tsunada, saying in a casual voice "Ahh what the hell, im not moving, like the boys never seen a womans tits before..."

Hinata, shy as can be, dipped under the water completely. sakura, ripping narutos cloths off down to his boxers draged him over next to the woman, as she opened the chocolates and offered them to everyone. Naruto, Embarased and scared that more women will come in and see him in the womens part of the spa was down to his neck n water trying to hide, Trying not to look at tsunada but unable to resist took a few peeps and recieved a look that could burn the hairs on your cheeks right off from the hokage.

Naruto began to talk, barely getting "Hello..." out then Tsunada suddenly began to stand and Naruto's jaw Instantly droped. She began to climb out of the spa and grabbed a towel then walked off as if nothing had happened. Hinata to scared to get up and reveal a bare body to naruto pretent to be asleep. Sakura began to kiss Naruto, Naruto, kissing her back as good as he could, being his first kiss not counting the one he got from that bitch who tried to suck out his chakra after stealing 3 graves, acualy quickly got the hang of it. Sakura quickly drug Naruto out of the pool, and grabbed a towel then drug him into the dressing room, not thinking of other ladies in there and Quickly drug him back into the spa area by his ear angrily, as all the women ran out. The later met outside, and Naruto invited Sakura to sleep over for the night so she wouldnt wake her parents. Naruto not thinking about Itachi brought her home and as they were standing infront of the door, Naruto leaned down to pickup the key...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
